1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expression system, particularly to a eukaryotic expression system. The present invention also relates to the method of using eukaryotic expression system.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Dr. Shyi-Dong Yeh's laboratory has disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,718,849 a method for providing resistance to tospovirus by introduction of the highly conserved region of RNA replicase of tospovirus. Transgenic plant with the highly conserved region of RNA replicase from Watermelon silver mottle virus (WSMoV) is produced to be resistant to at least five strains of tospovirus. NSscon (23 aa), a common epitope in the gene silencing suppressor NSs proteins of the members of the WSMoV, was previously identified. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,732,132, monoclonal antibody (MAb) against NSscon is prepared from hybridoma cells deposited with Deposited NO. CCTCC accession number 200718 at China Center for Type Culture Collection (CCTCC), an International Depository Authority. The MAb has proved to have high affinity to NSscon (98-VRKPNGKNTGCKFTMHNQIFNPN-120) (SEQ ID NO. 56). However, the minimal fragment of the NSs protein recognized by said MAb is unknown. The efficacy of the peptide derived from the NSs protein to be used for tagging protein is undefined.
According to the previous description, the current techniques lack a protein tag system with high sensitivity and stability, especially for eukaryotic expression system. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an expression system with an efficient tag derived from the common epitope of tospoviral NSs proteins to mitigate or obviate the current problems.